Twirl
by Ink Kissed
Summary: AU. She never imagined her dreams would come to reality when visiting her mother for the winter holidays, especially when his lips smashed against hers and he told her he loved her – funny how life turns out.


**Twirl:**

She never imagined her dreams would come to reality when visiting her mother for the winter holidays, especially when his lips smashed against hers and he told her he loved her – funny how life turns out.

Her breath came out in white puffs, mixing with the crisp winter night that dropped small flurries of white swirling from the depths of the sky. Her palms rose – clad in exposed black finger gloves – to enclose her mouth, her lips trying to produce enough air to warm her frozen fingers. Sure, now that she thought about it she was an idiot for not wearing gloves that actually _covered _her fingers.

She sighed, her arms now lowering to tap against her tight black stonewashed jeans, than rose to wrap her black coat around her frame to block the cold, her faded black leather boots scuffing the pavement of the airport. Her black hair that had grown since when she was younger, twirled down with tassels and beads. Her bangs swept into her raccoon-dabbed eyes, her lips pressuring together her nose with the dark blue naval ring scrunching in the process. Peeks of her long black v-neck showed beneath her coat and she sighed, her boots now moving to place pressure against her two suitcases.

Figures, the one moment she'd arrive at the airport to see her mother for winter vacation, her mother was late. Over the years while she was away at college for her senior semester – thank god the year was almost over – her mother and her had somewhat reconciled, her mother throwing away her disapproval for her style, and she tossing the way her mother acted – elegant and spiffy. Her mother even accepted Danny Fenton. She almost sighed in sorrow out loud but reminded herself that there were many citizens lingering about.

Of course, she still kept in touch with her childhood friend and long-time crush Daniel Fenton, she even still loved him. She hadn't seen him for a few months, due to college taking its toll over her life but if Tucker managed to keep in touch with her, why couldn't Danny? She couldn't imagine the number of messages she had constantly sent Danny by text that he hadn't replied to. So after a few days, she acted like Danny didn't exist. That feat left her exhausted and heart-broken. Forgetting Danny was like forgetting that you had a nagging mother. She could never stop imagining his beautiful eyes and dark black hair in her dreams, he became her nightmare. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, and she couldn't concentrate. Time - after a few months, lessened her pain and she soon figured she might never have Danny in her life ever again.

Tucker kept calling her, reminding her that Danny would've been busy with ghost hunting and couldn't respond but she didn't care, she wouldn't accept it. Her heart completely erased Danny from its capacity but she knew she would always love him, even if he never loved her back. Shoving her memories down in the darkest corner of her mind, she was tugged back to reality by a buzzing in her jeans pocket.

Yanking the slim black cell from her pocket, she answered the call flashing the label "Mom."

"_Hey sweetie, I'll be a tad bit later because of traffic, hope it isn't too cold out! Go but some hot chocolate or something from the airport restaurants. I'll be here soon darling, love you!" _

She didn't even have a chance to respond before the phone clicked and she was ended from the call. Growling under her breath in irritation, she jammed her cell back in her pocket where it dug into her thigh but she ignored the sensation. Her palms slipped underneath the handle of her suitcases – hallelujah for wheeled suitcases – and she slid through the automatic airport doors, being hit with a smack of warmth and her nostrils were filled with the scent of mints. Why did large places always carry some sophisticated smell like grotesque cleaning spray and mints?

Her black suitcases trailed behind her, clashing often as she stomped along the shiny white tiles where she could see her reflection. Her eyes scanned the perimeter of young couples interlocking lips from long awaited passion, small children tugging the pant legs of their parents who spoke into Bluetooth's hanging on their ears. Her eyes rested on an elderly couple momentarily as an old woman wrapped her husband's coat tighter around his fragile frame, her eyes crinkling into a soft smile. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest; what had happened to men? Often she only could find ones who were after sex…not ones who offered to hold the door for her or buy her dinner. Danny was chivalrous…oh why did she have to lose him?

Slouching into a plastic black chair, her back lurched forward, her elbows resting on her knees as she rested her palms on her cheeks, burying her face in a shadow of black hair. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she really didn't care if she was smearing her makeup. Silent sobs escaped her lips and her shoulders shook violently as she let her emotions slip in the comforting silence that the usually stifling atmosphere of the airport carried. Her phone began to spasm wildly in her pocket but she ignored the way it tickled her thigh. She swallowed down her tears and wiped her eyes checking herself out in the tiles and noting her makeup hadn't smeared.

Time passed and she was sure of it, since the clock staring at her from across the wall was ticking the black hands. She found her eyes watching the few people still lingering around, a young couple stood in front of her and she caught their conversation.

"Oh, Ash I've missed you." The boy had short but strikingly dashing for him brown hair, light hazel eyes, and he was rubbing circles into his girlfriends back. She smiled into his shoulders, her light gray eyes twinkling, her brown hair falling in waves down her shoulders.

"Daniel," The world hated her, didn't it? "I…I can't believe you're here with…me." She found herself snorting into her palm as she listened to them. That girl was stupid wishing on stupid dreams and saying mushy crap like that.

"I love you forever and always Ash."

"I love you too, Daniel!" Gag.

Her mood was starting to turn sour the more she sat in the ever growing darkness, her heart was sinking towards the ground. Sighing once more for another time that night, she turned her gaze towards the door where she spotted what she thought was Danny, and her neck snapped towards the door again. Of course he wasn't there; she mentally chided her idiotic mind and leaned against the hard plastic chair, her head tilting up towards the ceiling. Windows splattered instead of a solid roof, and she watched the small snow flurries smack against the glass and pile up in the corners of the glass. Yanking her cell out as it buzzed for the millionth time, she saw she had received a few – that was an understatement – calls from Tucker and one from her mom. Deciding her mother was more important; she placed her cell against her ear and listened.

"_Sam, darling I'm almost here! Be ready!"_

The message ended, and she clicked onto the one voicemail that Tucker left her.

"_Sam…Danny's at the airport looking for you. Please don't run away from him, he wants to explain. He…well you'll hear it from him."_

She felt anger flicker like a flame inside her stomach, but it soon subsided. Why did she hate Danny? It wasn't…really his fault that he didn't talk to her; she didn't put much effort in. She felt as though she was being selfish for she couldn't have Danny by her side ever moment, every day. Groaning as conflicting thoughts emerged in her head, she buried her face back in her hands to feel something warm tip her chin up. Violet clashed with an icy-blue and her breathing slowed.

Danny.

_Danny._

_**Danny.**_

Her lips parted and closed like a gaping fish constantly as she fought for words to speak, but her jaw snapped shut as he embraced her and his arms wrapped around her waist, her around his waist. She buried her face in his navy blue coat, sniffing his scent, basking in the heavy cologne. His black hair had grown slightly longer, his bangs running into his ever so brilliant blue eyes. His hands rubbed into her back making her slightly drowsy as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm so, so sorry Sam." He whispered into her pierced ears, his warm breath clashing against the skin.

"I've missed you Danny, you bastard. Why…why didn't you talk to me?" She began to cry, shaking in his embrace as once again she broke down. His grip on her tightened and he pulled away from her and smashed his lips against hers. All her sadness evaporated and the world grew hazy as the noise subsided in her brain. She only felt his warm lips against hers, all the years of torment and pain disappearing.

"I love you Sam…I know I can't be forgiven too easily for not talking to you but I never could! My parents were always asking for help with ghosts and college was tough and by the time I was finished with work and ghosts I was too exhausted to call you." He rested his forehead against hers.

"Maybe…if you give me another kiss, I'll forgive you." He chuckled, the noise lifting her spirits and her heart beat erratically against her chest as he dipped down to kiss her once again.

* * *

Her feet dug into the soft upholstery of her couch cushions, her body snuggling into the form beside her. Danny sighed in content, his head resting against hers as his fingertips traced lines down her bare shoulders. She shivered against him and his lips pressured against her forehead. She watched the television screen not really comprehending what the characters were saying, her focus kept tipping towards Danny rubbing her arms. Her hand rested on his thigh, his dark blue sweatpants bunched up as she fisted her palm.

"Danny." She whispered as she knew his head was sliding down her arm. He was losing consciousness; apparently he had been on many flights trying to get back to Amity Park to tell her he loved her, as told by an excited Tucker. He hummed in response, not really paying attention as his eyes drifted to a close and his head fell against her lap.

Her cheeks flared but she smiled softly, running her dark blue fingernails through his tufts of now slightly curly black hair. Her mother had arrived shortly after her kissing session with Danny with an utter look of surprise on her face upon seeing Danny there beside her, holding her hands. She accepted him anyway, inviting him to come with them and spend an evening on dinner. The three of them plus her father went to some fancy restaurant and they all returned to her parents mansion, where her parents left to go to a party a few blocks away and she was currently sitting on her couch clad in black sweats and a tank top with Danny – her now _boyfriend _– snoozing on her lap.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear, receiving his soft breathing as she turned her attention to the movie, running her fingers across his facial features, rubbing his cheeks and lips committing him to memory.

She was so glad she came home for the holidays.

* * *

_I think this is adorable, you decide;)_

_Winter I believe is the most beautiful season, I love the snow (don't know why since we hardly get any down here, except last year…got an unexpected snow storm) and I just felt like this couple fit it somehow._

_I love Sam Manson, and Danny Fenton._

_AU._

_I don't own Danny Phantom._


End file.
